Don Kichot z La Manchy/K3/08
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy Jakim sposobem Don Kichot przywrócił wolność pewnej liczbie nieszczęśliwych, których wiedziono mimo woli tam, dokąd iść nie chcieli. Wielki Cyd Hamed Benengeli, sławny autor arabski opowiada w tej tak pełnej prawdy historii, że po długiej i pięknej rozmowie, którą słyszeliśmy, Don Kichot, podniósłszy oczy, zobaczył około dwunastu ludzi pieszych, nawleczonych jak paciorki na jeden łańcuch i okutych w kajdany; prowadzili ich dwaj jeźdźcy i dwaj piesi. Pierwsi uzbrojeni w muszkiety, a ostatni w pałasze, a każdy z nich niósł prócz tego dzidę, czyli pocisk biskajski. Sancho, ujrzawszy tę smutną karawanę, zawołał: — A to prowadzą złoczyńców na galery. — Jak to? na galery? — krzyknął Don Kichot — czyliż podobna, ażeby król chciał czynić gwałt komukolwiek? — Tego ja nie mówię — rzecze Sancho — utrzymuję tylko, że to są ludzie skazani za występki na służenie królowi na galerach. — W każdym razie — rzecze Don Kichot — to pewna, że ci ludzie zmuszeni są iść mimo swej woli. — Rzecz niezawodna — odpowie Sancho. — Ponieważ tak jest — zawołał Don Kichot — muszę się wdać w tę sprawę, bo obowiązkiem błędnego rycerza jest nie dopuszczać gwałtu i wspierać nieszczęśliwych! — W imię Ojca i Syna, kochany panie — rzecze Sancho — alboż nie wiecie, że ani prawo, ani król nie czynią gwałtu tym zbrodniarzom, oddają im tylko to, na co zasłużyli. Tymczasem więźniowie i strażnicy zbliżyli się. Don Kichot, zwróciwszy się do straży, prosił najgrzeczniej, ażeby go uwiadomiono''uwiadomić — dziś: powiadomić., z jakiego powodu prowadzą tych biednych ludzi w ten sposób. — Panie — odpowie jeden z jeźdźców — są to złoczyńcy, którzy idą na galerach służyć królowi, reszta nie sądzę, aby cię obchodzić mogła. — Jednakże zobowiążesz mnie pan nieskończenie — rzecze znów Don Kichot — jeśli pozwolisz mi wybadać każdego z osobna, jakim sposobem popadł w niełaskę. Zapytanie rycerza było tak grzeczne, że drugi jeździec odpowiedział mu: — Mamy wprawdzie z sobą wyroki tych nędzników, lecz nie mamy czasu rozczytywać się długo, a i rzecz sama niewarta, aby dla niej otwierać tłumoki. Zresztą możesz pan ich sam zapytać, zaspokoją waszą ciekawość z pewnością. — Poczciwcy! nie dają się o to dwa razy prosić. Korzystając z pozwolenia, bez którego byłby się obszedł w każdym razie, Don Kichot zbliżył się do więźniów i zapytał pierwszego: za jaki to występek ma zostać ukarany. — Jedynie za miłość — odpowiedział galernik. — Jak to za miłość i za nic więcej? — rzecze nasz rycerz — a toć jeżeli zakochanych na galery posyłać mają, to i ja tam powinienem już od dawna siedzieć. — Moje miłostki były innego niż pan myślisz rodzaju — rzecze galernik. — Prawdę mówiąc, rozmiłowałem się tak dalece w koszu bielizny, trzymałem go tak silnie w swoich objęciach, że gdyby nie wdanie się policji, koszyk pozostałby dotąd w moich ramionach. Schwytano mnie na uczynku i nie pytawszy, potępiono. Dano mi w zadatku sto rózg na plecy... a kiedy przez trzy lata będę kosił wielką łąkę, to już z niej wyjdę swobodny. — Cóż to nazywasz kosić wielką łąkę — zapytał Don Kichot. — W dobrej hiszpańszczyźnie, to znaczy wiosłować na galerach — odpowie młody więzień. Don Kichot następnie badał drugiego, pogrążonego w takim smutku, że nie mógł słowa przemówić, ale pierwszy wyręczył go: — O, to jest kanareczek! idzie na galery za to, że za wiele śpiewał. — Jak to? — rzecze Don Kichot — czyż muzyków także na galery wysyłają? — Tak, panie — odpowiedział galernik — bo w istocie nie ma nic niebezpieczniejszego, jak śpiewać w cierpieniu. — Przeciwnie — rzecze Don Kichot — ja słyszałem, że śpiew łagodzi troski. — Tu przeciwnie się dzieje — rzecze więzień — kto raz śpiewa, płacze całe życie za to. — Przyznam się, że nic nie rozumiem — rzecze Don Kichot. — Dowiedz się pan — rzekł jeden ze straży — że u tych nędzników śpiewać w cierpieniu, znaczy wyznać coś na torturach. Męczono tego głupca i przyznał się, że skradł bydło, za co został skazany na sześć lat do galer, prócz dwustu rózg, które mu zaraz wyliczono. Smutek zaś jego i wstyd pochodzą stąd, że go koledzy jak nędznika traktują, wyrzucając mu brak wytrwałości i dowodząc, że kryminalista ma zawsze swoją wolność na końcu języka, jeżeli tylko świadków przeciwko sobie nie ma, i szczerze mówiąc, w tym punkcie zgadzam się z nimi. — Ja także — rzecze Don Kichot. — A ty? — zapytał trzeciego — co uczyniłeś? Ten odpowiedział najnaturalniej: — Idę na galery na lat pięć za kradzież dziesięciu dukatów. — Ach! dałbym chętnie dwadzieścia, żeby cię uwolnić — rzecze Don Kichot. — Na moją uczciwość, trochę za późno — rzekł galernik — zupełnie jak musztarda po obiedzie. Gdybym był miał te dwadzieścia dukatów w więzieniu, mógłbym posmarować łapy mojego strażnika, rozbudzić ducha prokuratora i dziś byłbym na balu w Toledo, zamiast dreptać związany, jak chart na smyczy. Lecz cierpliwości! Na wszystko czas przyjdzie. Don Kichot przeszedł do czwartego. Był to starzec z długą, białą brodą, która mu spadała okazale na piersi. Na zapytanie odpowiedział tylko cichym płaczem, dopiero sąsiad wyręczył go w odpowiedzi, mówiąc: — Ten szanowny brodacz idzie służyć na morzu królowi przez cztery lata, zostawszy poprzednio oprowadzonym przez miasto w wielkim tryumfie i w paradnych szatach. — Jeżeli się nie mylę — rzecze Sancho — to ma znaczyć, że jest zniesławiony za zgorszenie. — Akurat to samo — odpowie galernik — a honor ten spotkał go za frymarczenie''frymarczyć — handlować. ludzkim ciałem, to ma znaczyć, panie, że poczciwiec był posłem miłości i nadto jeszcze, wdawał się cokolwiek w czarnoksięstwo. — Za to ostatnie słusznie ukarany — przerwie Don Kichot — ale jeżeli tylko był posłańcem miłości, nie powinien być wysyłany na galery, chyba w randze generała, gdyż obowiązek posłańca miłości nie jest tak łatwy, jak się zdaje, i aby go wykonać należycie, trzeba być zręcznym i ostrożnym razem. Takich ludzi powinno być dosyć w państwie dobrze urządzonym i byłoby właściwe nawet ustanowić kontrolerów i egzaminatorów do miłosnych komisów. Powinni nawet być w tym, jak w każdym urzędowaniu, przysięgli oficjaliści; tym sposobem zdołano by uniknąć niezliczonych nierządów, które zdarzają się co dzień dlatego właśnie, że mnóstwo głupców, idiotów bez dowcipu, lokajów, suberetek i młodych łotrów miesza się do tego, a ci przy sposobności, nie umieją wywinąć się zręcznie. Gdybym miał więcej czasu, pokazałbym jasno, jakich to ludzi potrzeba wybierać na podobne urzędy, a zarazem powody, dla jakich tacy utrzymywani być powinni. Ale nie tu miejsce mówić o tym, powiem to raczej kiedyś tym, którzy mogą zaradzić złemu; tymczasem dodam tylko, że dopiero dowiedziawszy się o czarnoksięstwie i o czarach, uśmierzyłem w sobie boleść wzbudzoną widokiem tego starca z siwymi włosami i białą brodą, tak okrutnie ukaranego za pełnienie obowiązków pośrednika miłości. Wiadomo mi wprawdzie, że czary nie istnieją na świecie, zwłaszcza takie, które by mogły zachwiać wolę człowieka. Wszyscy mamy w sobie wolnego arbitra, który nie boi się ani wpływu ziół, ani siły czarów i dlatego też wszystko, co czynią efronci i szarlatani, służy tylko do otrucia ludzi lub do głupienia ich, lecz nie do rozniecenia miłości. — To wielka prawda — rzecze starzec — i przysięgam waszej wielmożności, że co się tyczy czarodziejstwa, jestem równie jak wy niewinnym. — O! już to mój pan wcale nie jest czarnoksiężnikiem — przerwał Sancho — nie ma w nim ani jednej żyłki do tego nawet. — Co do reszty — mówił dalej galernik — nie zaprzeczam wcale, ale nie sądziłem nigdy, aby w tym co złego być miało. Chciałem po prostu, żeby świat cały bawił się i wszyscy na nim w ścisłej żyli przyjaźni, lecz moje dobre cele posłużyły tylko za powód do wysłania mnie w miejsce, z którego nie powrócę nigdy zapewne, gdyż w takim będąc wieku, cierpię nadto na wstrzymanie uryny, które mi momentu spoczynku nie daje. I starzec zaczął płakać znów, czym rozczulony Sancho dobył sztukę wartości dwadzieścia dziewięć soldów i dał ją więźniowi. Don Kichot zapytał piątego, jaki popełnił występek. — Ten — odpowiedział jeden ze straży — nosi ubiór studenta, był wielkim paplą, umiał dużo po łacinie i za to jest karany. Po tych wszystkich wystąpił człowiek z tęgą miną lat trzydziestu mniej więcej, zezowaty na jedno oko i mocniej od innych okuty, miał bowiem zawiązany łańcuch u jednej nogi, który otaczał mu ciało jakby pierścieniami węża, przy tym obręcz na szyi taką, że wyprostowanej głowy zgiąć nie mógł, od tej obręczy do pasa szły dwa pręty żelazne, do których przymocowano ręce okute w kajdany, tak, że ani rąk do głowy, ani głowy do rąk zbliżyć nie mógł. Don Kichot zapytał, dlaczego by ten gorzej od innych był traktowany. — Bo on sam jeden — odpowie strażnik — więcej popełnił występków niż inni wszyscy razem, a oprócz tego jest tak śmiały, że nawet w stanie, w jakim obecnie się znajduje, nie jesteśmy pewni, czyli uciec nie zdoła. — A jakiż on występek popełnił — rzecze Don Kichot — jeżeli na śmierć nie zasłużył? — Skazany jest na dziesięć lat galer — odpowiedział strażnik — co już jest jakby śmiercią cywilną, lecz trzeba wiedzieć, że ten uczciwy człowiek jest to sławny Gines de Pasamonte, albo inaczej Ginesillo de Parapilla. — Mości komisarzu — przerwie galernik — proszę trzymać język za zębami i nie rozszerzać się nad moim nazwiskiem lub przydomkiem. Imię mam Gines, nie Ginesillo, a Pasamonte, nie Parapilla, mojego rodu jest mianem. Niech każdy baczy na siebie, zamiast na drugich, a skoro się dobrze obejrzy, znajdzie niezawodnie dosyć do potępienia w sobie. — Zaraz ja ci przytnę języka, ty wysoka szubienico — rzecze komisarz. — Wszystko tu się dzieje według woli Bożej — rzecze Pasamonte, ale przyjdzie chwila, w której każdy dowie się, jakie jest moje prawdziwe nazwisko. — Alboż cię nie nazywają Ginesillo Parapilla, potwarco — rzecze strażnik. — Bez wątpienia — odpowiedział Gines — ale postaram się o to, aby mnie tak więcej już nigdy nie nazywano. Panie rycerzu — dodał — jeżeli chcecie nam dać cokolwiek, uczyńcie to zaraz i ruszajcie z Bogiem, ta ciekawość poznania życia drugich, którą okazaliście, nudzić mnie zaczyna, lecz jeżeli chcesz znać moją historię, dowiedz się, że jestem Gines de Pasamonte i że życie moje opisane jest pięcioma palcami tej ręki. — On prawdę mówi — rzecze komisarz — napisał sam swoją historię, którą zostawił za dług w więzieniu, dwieście realów wynoszący. — Tak — rzecze Pasamonte — lecz ona tam nie zostanie długo, chociażby za dwieście dukatów była zastawiona, wydobędę ją stamtąd. — Tak więc jest dobra ta książka — zawołał Don Kichot. — Tak dobra — odpowie Pasamonte — że nikną przy niej Laraville de Tormes i wszystkie tego rodzaju książki, już napisane lub pisać się mające. Tyle tylko mogę panu powiedzieć o niej — mówił dalej — że znajdują się tam prawdy znane, przyjemne i zabawne, a tak dziwne, że niepodobna wymyślić bajek, które by im zrównały. — A jakiż jest tytuł tej książki? — zapytał Don Kichot. — Życie Ginesa z Pasamontu — odparł Gines. — Czy to już skończone? — rzecze Don Kichot. — Skończone o tyle, o ile życie moje; zaczyna się od mego urodzenia i trwa aż do czasu, gdym raz ostatni był na galerach. — Już tedy nie pierwszy raz tam będziesz? — Zapytał Don Kichot. — Nie, Bogu dzięki! — odpowiedział Gines — miałem już honor służyć tam królowi przez lat cztery i wiem dobrze, jak smakują biszkokty i kije, próbowałem często jednych i drugich, zresztą nie gniewam się tak bardzo, jakby kto myślał, że muszę znów iść na galery. Tam myślę dokończyć mego dzieła, mam jeszcze niemało materiałów w zapasie, a na galerach hiszpańskich zostawiają dosyć wolnego czasu, więcej nawet niż mi potrzeba, gdyż mam już wyryte w umyśle wszystko, o czym pisać będę. — Zdajesz mi się być zdolnym człowiekiem — rzecze Don Kichot. — I nieszczęśliwym, dodaj pan jeszcze, bo niedola zawsze ściga ludzi wyższych. — I zbrodniarzy także — przerwał komisarz. — Powiedziałem już wam, mości komisarzu, żebyś trzymał język za zębami, nasi królowie nie dają prawa pastwić się nad nami, a ty jesteś tylko przeznaczony doprowadzić nas, gdzie ci rozkazano, niech więc każdy milczy, albo mówmy wszyscy razem i ruszajmy naprzód, już i tak za długo trwa to wszystko. Na te słowa komisarz podniósł laskę, chcąc ukarać Pasamonta, lecz Don Kichot, stanąwszy między nimi, zabronił mu uczynić tego. — Słuszne jest — rzecze — ażeby ten, co ma związane ręce, miał chociaż język swobodny — potem, zwracając się do galerników: — Bracia moi — rzecze — z tego, com słyszał od was, widzę jasno, że jakkolwiek kara, na którą skazani jesteście, z waszych błędów wynika, nie znosicie jej przecież bez zmartwienia, i że nie macie wielkiej ochoty iść na galery, że na koniec prowadzą was tam wbrew woli waszej, a ponieważ zdarza się często, że brak odwagi z jednej strony, brak pieniędzy z drugiej i mało względów u sądu wreszcie, wtrącają ludzi w podobne położenie, wszystko znagla mnie oświadczyć wam, że niebo posłało mnie na świat jako rycerza błędnego, ażebym pomoc uciśnionym dawał i małych od tyraństwa wielkich wybawiał. Ponieważ zaś wszystko, o ile można, zgodnie robić należy, proszę więc pana komisarza i strażników, ażeby rozkuli wasze kajdany i puścili was na wolność. Znajdzie się jeszcze dosyć innych ludzi do służby królewskiej, a wreszcie niesprawiedliwie jest czynić niewolnikami ludzi stworzonych do wolności. A więc, panowie strażnicy — dodał — bardzo was proszę, ponieważ ci biedni ludzie nie obrazili was w niczym, puśćcie ich, niech sami czynią pokutę, nie przymuszeni do tego żadną obcą wolą. Jest sprawiedliwość w niebie, która rządzi i karze złych, gdy się poprawić nie chcą, a ludziom honorowym nie godzi się być katami swych bliźnich. Panowie! ze słodyczą i grzecznością proszę was o to. Jeżeli dopełnicie mojej prośby, zobowiążecie mnie mocno, w przeciwnym zaś razie ta włócznia, ten miecz i siła mego ramienia zmuszą was do tego. — Et, ba! piękne mi żarty — odrzekł komisarz — to także pomysł żądać od nas uwolnienia galerników królewskich, jak gdyby to w naszej było mocy; jedź pan z Bogiem swoją drogą i popraw lepiej miednicę, którą masz na głowie, zamiast wścibiać nos tam, gdzie nie należy. — Jesteś łotr i wisielec! — krzyknął Don Kichot. I w tej chwili, nie dając czasu do obrony, tak silnie natarł na komisarza, że powalił go włócznią na ziemię. Straż, zdziwiona takim rzeczy obrotem, zaatakowała ze wszech stron Don Kichota; jedni szpadami, drudzy pociskami, byliby go pokonali snadnie, gdyby galernicy, widząc tak piękną sposobność odzyskania wolności, nie zaczęli rozkuwać się z kajdan. Popłoch wielki stał się między strażą, która raz przybiegając do galerników wyzwalających się, to znów do Don Kichota, który im chwili spoczynku nie dawał, nic stanowczo przedsięwziąć nie mogła. Sancho zdołał wyzwolić Ginesa z Pasamontu, a ten, widząc się wolnym i rozkutym, rzucił się na komisarza i odebrawszy mu muszkiet i szpadę, natarł tak silnie na strażników, że ci wkrótce uciekli z pola bitwy. Sancho nie bardzo się cieszył z tego zwycięstwa, bo nie wątpił, że straż niebawem powróci w większej liczbie i ukarze napastników; w tej niespokojności rzekł do pana, że byłoby dobrze zejść z drogi i ukryć się w pobliskich górach, gdyż przeklęci strzelcy pewno uderzą na gwałt i otoczywszy nas dokoła, mogą bardziej skrzywdzić, niżby się to nam podobało. — Masz słuszność — rzecze Don Kichot — lecz obecnie co innego mam do czynienia. Zawołał w tej chwili na galerników, którzy, obdarłszy komisarza, porzucili go nagiego na ziemi. Zbrodniarze zgromadzili się koło rycerza, chcąc dowiedzieć się, czego żąda. — Jest to cnotą zacnych ludzi — rzecze nasz bohater, że serca ich czują wdzięczność za odebrane dobrodziejstwo, bo niewdzięczność jest najczarniejszym ze wszystkich występków. Widzieliście, panowie, com dla was uczynił, przekonany jestem, że nie trafiłem na niewdzięcznych i żądam tego dowodu. Otóż wymagam od was, abyście, wziąwszy na siebie kajdany, z których was rozkułem, poszli do miasteczka Toboso, tam zaprezentujecie się pani Dulcynei z Toboso i powiecie, że przysyła was do niej Rycerz Posępnego Oblicza, niewolnik jej wdzięków; opowiecie wszystko, co uczyniłem dla was, a potem możecie się udać, gdzie wam się podoba. Gines z Pasamontu zabrał głos i w imieniu wszystkich odpowiedział: — Panie rycerzu i nasz wybawco! Niepodobna nam spełnić waszego rozkazu, gdyż nie ośmielilibyśmy się okazać razem z obawy, aby nas nie poznano, potrzeba nam się koniecznie rozłączyć i przebrać tak zręcznie, żeby nie wpaść powtórnie w ręce świętej Hermandady, która niezawodnie ścigać nas będzie, lecz jeżeli wielmożność wasza raczy zmienić rozkaz i zamiast złożenia hołdu pani Dulcynei z Toboso, poprzestać raczy na wielkiej liczbie pacierzy, które zmówimy na jej intencję, wola wasza będzie wykonana. To można uczynić bez narażenia się, czy to we dnie, czy w nocy, w spoczynku, czy w ucieczce, w pokoju lub boju, ale raz jeszcze kosztować zupy egipskiej, czyli przywdziać powtórnie łańcuchy, na to przystać nie możemy. — Przez Bóg żywy! — krzyknie Don Kichot, zapalony gniewem — don Ginesillo de Parapilla jest więc synem nierządnicy, ale czymkolwiek bądź jest, musi pójść sam jeden okuty w łańcuchy i we wszystkie ozdoby, które miał poprzednio na swym szlachetnym ciele. Pasamonte, z natury niecierpliwy, powziąwszy nadto nieszczególne o rozsądku Don Kichota mniemanie, po czynie, jaki tenże popełnił, nie mógł ścierpieć podobnej obelgi, dał znak swoim towarzyszom, a ci rozbiegłszy się w momencie, gradem kamieni zarzucili Don Kichota, który nie mógł się ani tarczą zasłonić, ani ostrogami przezwyciężyć brązowej obojętności Rosynanta. Sancho, ukryty za osłem, uniknął nawałnicy, gdy tymczasem pan jego, odebrawszy kilka pocisków, spadł na ziemię. Podskoczył ku niemu student, zerwał z głowy miednicę i uderzywszy nią kilkakrotnie w kark rycerza, rzucił gwałtownie o kamień i potłukł srodze. Inni galernicy, zdarłszy z Don Kichota suknię, którą na zbroi nosił, byliby go obnażyli do szczętu, gdyby zbroja, przykrępowana mocno, nie zniszczyła ich usiłowań. Zdarli również płaszcz z ramion Sanchy, a obnażywszy go zupełnie, podzielili się łupami; po czym, każdy wziąwszy nogi za pas, drapnął w swoją stronę, turbując się więcej o pogoń św. Hermandady, niż o składanie hołdów pani Dulcynei. Osioł, Rosynant, Sancho i Don Kichot pozostali sami na polu bitwy. Osioł, zwiesiwszy głowę, potrząsał niekiedy wielkimi uszami, sądząc zapewne, że grad kamienny trwa jeszcze; Rosynant, skaleczony dwoma uderzeniami, leżał rozciągnięty obok swego pana. Sancho nagi, jak gdyby z łona matki wyszedł, umierał ze strachu, by nie wpaść w ręce św. Hermandady, Don Kichot wreszcie, smutny i rozgniewany, wyrzekał na niewdzięczność zbójców, którym zrobił tak wielką przysługę. ----